FV202: The Love Spell
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: After Tom organises a Blind Date show, four couples are forced to stay on a planet for a week. Unfortunately everything gets way out of hand when an alien race puts a love spell on everyone
1. Chapter 1

The Love Spell

**Episode Synopsis**  
**After Tom organises a Blind Date show, four** **couples are forced to stay on a planet for a week. Unfortunately everything gets way out of hand when an alien race puts a love spell on everyone.**

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Charizard as himself  
Raichu as himself  
Jennifer Lien as Kes  
Cilla Black as herself

**Written By**  
Marill & Charizard

**Written**  
15th July 2001

**Edited**  
26th January 2005

**Episode Based In**  
September 2376 (early season 7)

**Janeway's Ready Room:**  
Chakotay walked into the room. He couldn't see anybody behind the desk and stacks of PADDs.

"Captain?" he said loudly.

"I'm behind here," a muffled voice said from behind the PADDs. It was most definately Kathryn's voice. She appeared beside the desk. "What can I do for you Commander?" she asked.

"Maybe I should give you this PADD another time," Chakotay muttered. Kathryn walked up to him and she took yet another PADD out of his hands.

"Don't bother, I'll add it to the pile. You wont believe most of the stuff that I've been reading," Kathryn said.

"Oh really, give me an example," Chakotay said.

"Well Ensign Taylor wants his surname changed," Kathryn said as she picked up another PADD from the desk.

"Why?" Chakotay asked.

"The note is brief, it just said 'it's because of Tom,'" Kathryn replied.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Tom seems to have a knack for annoying people," Chakotay said.

"He wants to change his surname to his step father's surname," Kathryn said.

"And what is that exactly?" Chakotay asked.

"Stuart," Kathryn replied.

"Really, there was an actor called James Stuart back in the 20th century," Chakotay said.

"I'd better not tell him that. I have a feeling that he wants his name changed because Tom found out about a 20th century singer called James Taylor," Kathryn said.

"I'll not tell him, so are you going to allow him to change it?" Chakotay asked.

"May as well, but Tom will find another way to torture him," Kathryn replied as she put the PADD back on the table.

"Actually while we're on the subject, Tom has made another holodeck program. Kiara wants to know if she can reprogram it," Chakotay said.

"We don't know what it's like, I'll have to check it out first," Kathryn replied.

"You have no choice. The PADD is an invitation to the new holodeck program, from Tom himself," Chakotay said.

"Great, who else is going to this program," Kathryn muttered. Chakotay pulled out another PADD.

"Morgan, Jessie, Emma, B'Elanna, you, Annika, me, Craig, James, Tom, Harry & Lee," Chakotay replied as he read the PADD.

"How the hell is he going to persuade them to go in his new holodeck program?" Kathryn asked.

"He seems to be very good at lying," Chakotay replied.

**The Mess Hall:**  
"What kind of program is it?" Morgan asked.

"It's just Upendi, enhanced," Tom replied. The entire table groaned.

"It was fine the way it was," Lisa muttered.

"Yeah if I remember correctly Morgan, Craig, Jessie & James decided to have a go at the Upendi ride," Harry said.

"It doesn't mean anything," Morgan said quickly.

"Yeah, I believe you, Morgan," Tom said.

"Speaking of which, where is Jessie, James & Craig?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, where are they?" Morgan said quickly.

"I don't care, I don't have a new song for James," Tom said. All the girls on the table just stared at him with identical confused looks on their faces.

"Don't ask," Harry muttered.

"I don't think I will," Claire muttered. Faye walked up to the table, she was carrying a plastic carrier bag. She dumped it on the table.

"What is that?" Lilly asked.

"My collection," Faye replied.

"Of what exactly?" Emma asked. Faye started to look through her bag.

"Oh no, I thought she gave up that collection," Lisa moaned. Faye pulled out a small rubber puppy.

"Puppy in my Pocket," Faye said suddenly. Lisa groaned and she rested her head on the table.

"Ohno, not those, one of the writers that I knew used to collect them," Emma said.

"Ooh, ooh, tell me who," Tom said.

"Tom, just shut up," Emma muttered.

Faye was busy putting lots of rubber little puppies and kittens on the table. She put a golden retriever on the table. "This is Kim," Faye said. She pulled out a collie. "This is Simba," she said. Emma picked one up and she threw it at Neelix. "Noooo, why did you do that for!" Faye squealed, she threw her arms around the ones she put on the table and she pulled them closer to her.

"We don't want to know all of their names," Emma muttered.

"But I wanted to show you all two hundred of them," Faye said.

"Faye, you told me you had given up that collection ages ago," Lisa said.

"But I can replicate them now. It's fun," Faye said.

"Geez, she'll be playing with them next," Claire muttered.

"I already do, I built a model school for them, and I replicated some of the houses for them," Faye said.

"I really don't believe it," Harry muttered. Tom was starting to get bored.

"So, are you coming Morgan, Emma, or what?" Tom asked.

"Fine I'll go, maybe I'll get drunk and get that image of Faye playing with rubber puppies out of my head," Morgan replied.

"If there's beer, I'm there," Emma said.

"What about us?" Claire asked.

"If I can't get the other girls that I want to go, to actually go then I'll ask you lot," Tom replied. Faye headed over to Neelix's kitchen and she picked up one of her puppies. The alarm on her watch went off.

"Oh, dinner time for my little school, see you guys later," Faye said and she rushed out of the room.

"She needs help," Claire muttered.

**Holodeck Two, four hours later:**  
Morgan, Annika, Jessie, Emma, B'Elanna & Kathryn were sitting in a small stuffy room. They all looked extremely bored.

"What is the relevance of this room?" Annika asked.

"Look Bonnika, quit talking like a robot, it does my head in," Morgan moaned.

"It's Annika," Annika muttered.

"I want some beer, this is not the Upendi program," Emma moaned.

"Emma, don't you see, we were tricked," B'Elanna said.

"You would think we would know when he is trying to trick us," Jessie muttered. Suddenly some really cheesy music started in another room.

"What kind of crappy music is that?" Morgan asked.

"Ohno, it sounds like the Blind Date theme music!" Emma shouted. Everyone turned to stare at her, all with identical looks of horror on their faces.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the program:**  
A holographic audience was cheering as they sat in a cheesy studio. The stage was split into two. One side had three chairs on top of a platform. The left side was larger. There was a tall stool next to the dividing wall.

"Good evening, this is Blind-da Date, and here is your host, Miss Cilla Black," a man's voice, with an annoying accent said. A short woman walked onto the stage.

"Hello and welcome chucks. This is Blind Date. Tonight we have six lovely lasses and six gorgeous lads. Unfortunately only four girls and lads will get a date tonight. Now lets bring out the girls," the woman said in a more annoying accent.

Morgan, Annika and Jessie were pushed onto the stage where the three chairs were. They sat down on them. Cilla walked up to them.

"Hello number one, what is your name?" the woman asked Morgan.

"Morgan," she replied.

"Her name's Morgan everybody. Now where do you come from?" Cilla asked.

"Voyager," Morgan replied.

"And where exactly is that?" Cilla asked.

"Space, duh," Morgan muttered.

"Ookay, what do you do for a living?" Cilla asked.

"Does bossing people around count as a job?" Morgan asked.

"How interesting," Cilla muttered. She walked up to Annika. "What's your name?" Cilla asked Annika.

"Annika Hansen," she replied.

"And where do you come from?" Cilla asked.

"The Borg Collective," Annika replied.

"That's in space too, Miss Beaver," Morgan muttered.

"Beaver?" Cilla asked.

"You're an idiot," Morgan said.

"Ookay, what do you do for a living?" Cilla asked.

"I annoy all the J/Cers by getting off with Chakotay, and I constantly keep saving the ship, oh and I attract sleasy male college students to watch the show," Annika replied.

_"Grrr, she's annoying me again," Marill growled_

_"But you wrote the line," Charizard said._

_"I don't care, lets be nasty to her," Marill said._

Suddenly the seat that Annika was sitting in broke and she fell to the ground. The seat slit open her cat suit. Everyone laughed at her as she tried to cover up the gaping hole on her leg.

"That's original Voyager Bonnika, here you're here to be nasty too," Morgan said as the laughing died down. Annika pulled herself back onto her feet and she just sulked. Cilla tried to ignore the scene that had transpired and she walked over to Jessie.

"Oookay, number three, what's your name?" Cilla asked Jessie.

"Bog off," she replied.

"Your name is Bog Off?" Cilla asked.

"No," Jessie groaned.

"Then why did you say it?" Cilla asked.

"Coz I want you to bog off," Jessie replied.

"Ookay, where are you from?" Cilla asked.

"Durham," Jessie muttered.

"What do you do for a living?" Cilla asked.

"I beat up Tom all the time, does that count for anything?" Jessie replied.

"Oookay, lets go and meet the lad," Cilla said. She walked onto the second bit of the stage. "Norman, lets put up the soundproof wall." A guy walked onto the other side of the stage.

"Right Cilla," he said. A second wall quickly appeared next to the other wall separating the two separate parts of the stage.

"Right everyone, lets meet Craig Anderson from Manchester," Cilla said. The cheesy music started again as Craig stepped onto the stage. He sat down on the stool. "Hello Craig."

"Hi Cilla," Craig said.

"Behind the screen are three lovely girls..." Cilla said. Craig quickly jumped off the stool and he tried to get passed the screen. Cilla grabbed his arm and she dragged him back to his stool. "No Craig, you are only allowed one girl. Anyway you ask three questions, the computer automatically types them up for you, then it is transferred to my Norman behind the screen. He will then ask those lovely girls the questions and he'll send the answers back to us," Cilla said.

"Oh, okay," Craig muttered.

"Craig, your first question please," Cilla said.

"What is your favourite song?" Craig asked.

"Halloween by Aqua," Morgan replied.

"Music is irrelevant," Annika replied.

"Buzz by Steps," Jessie replied.

"What is your favourite TV program?" Craig asked.

"Futurama," Morgan replied.

"TV is irrelevant," Annika replied.

"Pokémon," Jessie replied.

"What is your favourite drink?" Craig asked.

"Cherry Coke," Morgan replied.

"Nutritional Supplement 34 Beta," Annika replied.

"Cherry Coke," Jessie replied.

"What is your decision, Craig?" Cilla asked.

"Number One. Number Two sounds like Annika. I love Cherry Coke and Aqua too, ooh that girl looks a lot like Morgan. I don't like Steps that much, but I love those three girls, oh one looks like Jessie.." Craig started drooling as he thought of Morgan & Jessie. Cilla used the microphone to hit him over the head.

"Okay, lets see who you turned down. First you turned down the lovely.. snigger.. Annika Hansen from the Borg Collective. Beam her here Norman," Cilla said. Annika suddenly appeared, she just walked straight off the stage. "And you also turned down the lovely Lisa look alike from Durham." Jessie appeared. She looked happy that she hadn't been picked and she left the stage.

Jessie thought, "glad it isn't me."

"Are you ready for this Craig. You chose the youngest and the most loveliest one of the three. You chose the Lene look alike from Voyager," Cilla said. Morgan appeared. Craig's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Morgan thought, "oh nuts, I should of known."

Cilla brought Morgan over to Craig. Cilla put her arms around both of them.

"Don't they make a lovely couple, chucks?" Cilla asked. For some reason Norman pressed a play button on a tape recorder, all that was heard from it was an audience cheering. The original holo audience had gone.

**Meanwhile:**  
"Tom, what is all this about?" Harry asked as he and Tom walked down the corridor.

"It's just a little bit of fun, Harry. We'd better hurry, Jessie's picking next and Cilla chose us to be one of the choices," Tom said.

"There's no point, she wouldn't choose us anyway," Harry said.

"Is that a bad thing? Harry it's just for fun and besides the chooser doesn't know who the guys are until she's chosen," Tom said.

"What happens if she chooses you then?" Harry asked.

"Forget suicide, B'Elanna and Jessie will kill me personally," Tom replied.

"Do you think she'll choose me?" Harry asked.

"Don't tell me you like her, that's just sick," Tom groaned.

"Look who's talking," Harry muttered.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"Tom, you only pester guys if you like them, you only pester girls because you fancy them. B'Elanna told me you pestered her all the time. And Jessie, you still pester her every single day. Hmm, what does that tell me?" Harry said.

"Harry, it doesn't mean anything, stop enraging the P/Ters," Tom said.

"Oh it does mean something," Harry said.

"Don't be stupid. Jessie, is just Jessie. She's a wolf in sheep's clothing," Tom said.

"Tom, she's not that bad. She only acts that way with people who annoy her. James doesn't annoy her at all, and she barely lays a finger on him," Harry said.

"Harry, where have you been? She touches him all the time, but not in the painful way," Tom said.

Harry thought, "I wish I was him, ugh actually I don't want to look like that."

"That's not what I meant, I mean she barely hits him. Maybe if you leave her alone she might leave you alone. You've got to admit though, she is really cute," Harry said.

Tom thought, "I agree, but I'm not going to say that. I'll look like a dope."

"Ugh, I'm going to be sick. This is Jessie we're talking about here. Who ever she chooses will get knocked out for sure, that's why I've chosen a certain person to be the third candidate," Tom said.

"But I though Cilla chose the candidates," Harry muttered.

"She does, but I recommended him," Tom said.

"I take it the guy is somebody you hate," Harry said.

"No, he's all right when he wants to be. I just want to get him back for that whoopee cushion he put on my chair just an hour ago," Tom said.

Harry thought, "oops, that poor guy, that was actually me."

"I thought that was your prank," Harry said quickly.

"Why do you think I want to get him back," Tom said.

"There's a one in third chance of him being picked, what's the point. Actually who is it?" Harry asked.

"Wait and see," Tom replied.

**Back in the Studio**:  
"Well then chucks, we've got some gorgeous lads so lets bring them out," Cilla said. Norman brought out Tom, Harry & James. They sat down on the chairs. Cilla walked upto Tom. "What's your name chuck?" she asked Tom.

"Tom Paris," he replied.

"Where are you from?" Cilla asked.

"Earth," Tom replied.

"More like the planet of the apes," James muttered.

"I choose to ignore that comment," Tom said quietly.

"What do you do for a living?" Cilla asked.

"I pilot the most advanced ship in the fleet," Tom said.

"Tom, you don't fly the Enterprise E," Harry said.

"You had to burst my bubble didn't you Harry?" Tom mutttered.

"Interesting. Number Two, what is your name?" Cilla asked Harry.

"Harry Kim," he replied.

"Where are you from?" Cilla asked.

"San Franciso," Harry replied.

"Yeah right," James muttered.

"Do you have comment on everything?" Tom asked.

"I try my best," James replied.

"What do you do for a living?" Cilla asked.

"I work at opps," Harry replied.

"Okay, number three, what is your name?" Cilla asked James.

"James Stuart," he replied.

"Drat, why did you change your name, I was having fun," Tom moaned. Harry just groaned.

"Where are you from?" Cilla asked.

"England," James replied.

"Geordie Land more like," Tom muttered.

"Oh, now who's commenting," James said. Harry groaned again.

"What do you do for a living?" Cilla asked.

"Don't ask that, he'll probably say eat," Tom said.

"Shut up, Eugene," James said.

Tom thought, "crap, how does he know my middle name?"

"Fine, what's your job?" Cilla asked.

"He doesn't work!" Tom laughed.

"I do!" James snapped. Harry groaned again.

"Since when is playing computer games and flirting with your best friend, work?" Tom asked.

"I don't flirt with anybody, only a perverty helmsman does that," James said. Harry continued to groan.

"Please, stop arguing. We haven't got time, chucks," Cilla said.

"Chuck off!" Tom and James yelled. Harry groaned again. Cilla looked rather hurt.

"We'd better go and meet the girl," Cilla said. It wasn't long before Jessie was sitting on the stool while Cilla was explaining things to her.

"What's your first question, chuck?" Cilla asked.

"What does chuck mean?" Jessie asked.

"That's your question for the lads?" Cilla asked.

"No, I was asking you Miss Beaver," Jessie replied.

Cilla thought, "why does everyone keep calling me Miss Beaver, chucks?"

"Just ask your first question," Cilla muttered.

"Where would you take a girl on the first date? Who writes this crap?" Jessie asked, reading from a card.

"A romantic restaurant," Tom replied.

"Cinema, definately," Harry replied.

"I don't know, she can decide," James replied.

"What would you give a girl on her birthday?" Jessie asked.

"Flowers," Tom replied.

"Chocolates," Harry replied.

"Depends on what she wants," James replied.

"What type of girl do you usually date?" Jessie asked. She then threw the card off stage and it hit Annika on the head. It gave her a massive paper cut and it started to bleed very badly.

Jessie thought, "who writes this crap anyway?"

Meanwhile, at Marill's house, Charizard was sitting at the keyboard typing away while laughing his head off, Marill was putting pins into a Voyager poster (where Seven was). Raichu was singing, very badly, to Barbie Girl. Marill and Charizard were forced to put earplugs in as Raichu tried to hit a high note. The window started to crack when Raichu was singing the "ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh," bit.

Anyway, back to Fifth Voyager.

"Intelligent and strong girls," Tom replied.

"Cute girls," Harry replied.

Tom thought, "they're all aliens, they're not cute."

"I've never been on a date before," James said quietly. Tom and Harry laughed at him.

"Ookay, have you decided then?" Cilla asked.

"I don't want to pick one," Jessie muttered.

"Pick one, they're all very nice," Cilla said.

"I don't like number one cos he sounds too 'soppy'. Number two sounds too much like Craig. Number three sounds familiar, I think I'll choose him," Jessie said.

"You're insane," Cilla muttered to herself.

Cilla thought, "must be because she's a Geordie, they're all weird."

_"That's it, you're going down! Raichu shut the hell up!" Marill yelled._

_"If you show me to the sugar tree," Raichu sang._

_"Ooh, can I have a pin?" Charizard asked._

_"You're all insane, unlike me of course," Marill muttered and she continued to stab Seven with pins, she started giggling like a little hyper kid._

"You're all insane, shut up!" Tom yelled.

"Er.. okay. So you turned down number one from Earth, beam Tom here Norman," Cilla said. Tom appeared, he winked at her as he walked away. Jessie threw her other cards at him and he got two large paper cuts on his neck. "Next you turned down the lovely Harry from San Francisco, beam him here Norman," Cilla said. Harry appeared and he looked rather disappointed.

"I knew Harry would be the new Craig," Jessie muttered.

"That's so insulting," Harry muttered and he left the stage.

"Okay, Jessie, you picked the lovely H look alike from England," Cilla said. A very nervous looking James appeared. He calmed down a little bit when he saw Jessie. Cilla brought him over to her and she then put her arms around them."Don't they make a lovely couple chucks?" Cilla asked.

"Didn't she say that to Morgan & Craig?" Jessie asked.

"At least she was right that time," James replied.

In: "That's it, I'm going to reply to that comment with a growl," Morgan said, everyone heard her growling over the intercom.

**Later:**  
Tom was sitting on the stool. Norman was talking about the three girls who were behind the screen.

"Who do you choose Tom?" Cilla asked.

"Number Three," Tom replied.

"Lets see, you turned down the lovely Emma from Newcastle," Cilla said. Emma appeared. She stared angrily at Tom and she stormed off the stage. "Next you turned down the lovely B'Elanna from Kessik Four," Cilla said. B'Elanna appeared with a big grin on her face.

"You're going to love who you chose, Tommy boy," B'Elanna said and she left the stage laughing.

"Okay Tom, you chose the.. lovely.. Annika from the Borg Collective," Cilla said.

Tom thought, "oh dear god no!"

Annika appeared. She looked extremely angry. Cilla brought her over to Tom and she put her arms around them.

"Yeah, we've heard it all before," Tom muttered.

"Don't they make a lovely couple chucks?" Cilla asked. Tom and Annika groaned.

"This hologram is malfunctioning," Annika muttered.

"She says that to everybody, unfortunately," Tom muttered.

**Later:**  
"Emma, who do you choose?" Cilla asked.

"Number One," Emma replied.

"First you turned down the lovely Lee from Manchester," Cilla said. Lee appeared.

Lee thought, "she's the chainsaw girl, oh crap. Oooh chainsaw, I want one."

Lee wandered off the stage while thinking about chainsaws.

"Next you turned down the lovely Harry from San Francisco," Cilla said. Harry appeared, again he looked very disappointed. He quickly left the stage.

Emma thought, "drat, knowing my luck Craig will be behind the screen."

"Now you chose the lovely Indian guy from Dorvan Five," Cilla said. Chakotay appeared, he saw Emma and he panicked. Emma giggled hysterically, she ran over and she gave him a big hug. "Don't they make a lovely couple, chucks?" Cilla asked. Norman brought out the other three couples.

"Now Cilla, it's time to tell our couples where they are all staying," Norman said.

"Staying? Is there something you should of warned us about earlier?" Chakotay asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. It's a mini holiday, harmless. I've already arranged the holiday with the Captain," Tom muttered.

"Yeah, where did she disappear too?" Morgan asked.

"She threatened Cilla, if she put her on the stage she would turn her into a bug and then step on her," Tom replied.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Jessie muttered to herself.

"You'll be staying in a beautiful villa on the island of Thairanaya," Cilla said.

"Where is that?" Craig asked.

"On the planet we're orbiting. It's a small island, nobody lives there, it's just a holiday resort, well more like a four bedroom villa," Tom replied.

"In other words, the perfect romantic vacation, enjoy," Cilla said.

"Computer, turn Cilla into a flea, and make sure she's stuck to the floor," Morgan said. Cilla suddenly disappeared. Morgan saw a little black bug on the floor and she stepped on it a couple of times. "Oh dear, how clumsy of me," Morgan said sarcastically.

**Thairanaya Island:**  
All eight crewmembers were sitting outside the villa. The villa was extremely large. It had a medium sized patio in front of the house, the crewmembers were sitting at a table inside of it.

"So Tom, what's the point of this little holiday?" Jessie asked.

"In Blind Date, the winning contestants have to spend the entire vacation together, to get to know each other. Quite a lot of couples actually fight for the whole holiday and some even fall in love," Tom said. He looked around the table, all he could see were disgusted faces looking in his direction. The door to the patio was opened. A small alien man walked in.

"Hello, my name is Psoni. I live on the nearby island. I own this villa. I'll show you to your rooms," the man said. Everyone stood up and followed the man into the villa. The living room was huge, it was lightly decorated and it contained a lot of furniture.

"The first couple I'll show to their rooms are Jessie & James. But first I need one couple to volunteer to come with me to the mainlands to pick up some supplies," Psoni said. Tom, Emma, Jessie & James pointed at Morgan & Craig. "Right, you two will come with me after I show you all to your rooms. Can the first two people I mentioned come with me?" Psoni asked. Jessie and James stood up and they followed Psoni out of the living room.

**Five minutes later, a large studio in the villa:**  
The door opened and Psoni walked in, followed by James and Jessie.

"This is your studio," Psoni said. The pair started to look around the studio. There was only one bedroom, and there was a small kitchen at the far side of the room. Jessie looked inside the bedroom.

"Er.. Psoni, there's only one bed in this room. I thought this studio was for two," Jessie said. Psoni walked upto her.

"Each studio in this villa is one bedroom. This villa is for couples after all," Psoni said. Jessie and James looked at each other, and they both groaned.

"Okay then, you sleep on the couch tonight, and we'll take turns every night," Jessie said.

"Works for me," James said.

"You don't get it do you?" Psoni moaned.

"Oh, you don't expect us to share, do you?" Jessie asked.

"Well that's the whole point," Psoni muttered.

"Fine, piece of cake," Jessie muttered.

"Good, I hope the others are more co-operative," Psoni said.

"Don't bet on it," James said.

"Why not?" Psoni asked.

"They're not used to each other. They haven't lived with each other for seventeen years," James said.

"You've lived with each other for that long? How romantic," Psoni said.

"Gross," Jessie muttered.

"What's so gross?" Psoni asked.

"The romantic remark was gross," Jessie replied.

"I don't understand. In my culture a couple only live together because.." Psoni said.

"We're only friends!" Jessie snapped.

"Your culture is way to bizarre for me, I'd better go. Have fun," Psoni said. He headed out the door. He winked at them both just before he stepped out of the door.

"Pervert," they both said.

**Meanwhile, on an alien ship:**  
"Status?" an alien asked.

"We're ready to deploy the virus, but eight crewmembers have transported down to the planet," another alien replied.

"When they're all in one place, deploy the virus there too. Just get the ship first," the first alien said.

"Aye sir," the second alien said.

**Voyager:**  
Kathryn walked into the turbolift. "I'll be in Sickbay, you have the Bridge, Commander," she said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok replied. Tani walked up to him.

"Tuvok, can I play with the console?" she asked.

"No you cannot play with it," Tuvok replied.

"But I want to fire some weapons," Tani moaned.

"There's nobody to fire at," Tuvok said. Lilly, Claire & Lee walked onto the Bridge. Claire and Lee snuck onto Kathryn & Chakotay's chairs. Lilly walked over to Harry. He saw her come up to him.

Harry thought, "uhoh, I hope she doesn't stay for long."

"Hiya Harry," Lilly said sweetly.

"Hi," Harry muttered.

"The Doctor wanted me to give you this," Lilly said and she handed a PADD to him.

"What's it for?" Harry asked.

"No idea, why don't you read it silly," Lilly replied. The helm and opps console bleeped.

"Commander, I'm detecting a ship," Danny said.

"And I'm detecting a strange energy build up inside their ship," Harry said.

"Red Alert," Tuvok ordered. The lights dimmed, the siren started and the red flashy lights came on. A few of the bulbs dimmed and went off.

"Commander, the bulbs have ran out," Danny said.

"Well duh," Lee muttered.

"Replace them, crewman," Tuvok ordered. She conveniently found a big box of bulbs.

"Commander, they're only the pink ones," Danny said.

"Just put them in then," Tuvok said. Danny gave the bulbs to Lee and Claire.

"Here, you put them in," Danny said. Claire and Lee groaned and they went over to change the bulbs.

"The ship is firing some strange beam," Harry said.

"Shields to maximum," Tuvok ordered.

"Why are you telling us, you're the one at Tactical?" Tani asked.

"Then you take over, I'll sit in the big chair," Tuvok said.

Suddenly a strange reddy pinky coloured light overwhelmed the ship. The alien ship disappeared from sensors. Naomi and Kiara walked onto the Bridge and they were about to be sick. Harry and Lilly were kissing, so was Claire and Lee, and so was Tani & Tuvok! Danny was staring at them all with a disgusted look on her face. She fiddled with the console and she beamed away, leaving the kids to observe the episode that has turned out to be a horror.

You can just guess who was writing this scene, can't you?

**One hour later, the ferry:**  
"Psoni, how long does it take to get too the mainlands?" Morgan asked.

"About, five minutes, what are you in a hurry for?" Psoni asked.

"I'm not, I was just bored. And the sun's making my hair burn," Morgan replied.

"Black hair usually does on this planet, honey, you should dye it," Psoni said.

"Don't call me honey!" Morgan yelled. Psoni groaned and he walked away. Craig walked up to her. "You're lucky Craig, you have blonde hair, it doesn't attract the sun," Morgan muttered.

"Why don't you dye yours then?" Craig asked.

"I will, if I can find the stuff to do it," Morgan said.

"This planet must be far too close to the sun, even my hair's getting hot," Craig moaned as he felt the back of his head. Morgan walked up closer to him. She also touched the back of his head.

"That's no way near as hot as mine," Morgan said. For some odd reason they were both closer and closer to each other. They were about to kiss when Morgan collapsed on him.

"Oh, that's not fair. I was so close too," Craig moaned.

**Some strange misty place:**  
Morgan woke up and she looked around. She stood up. The whole area was misty. She could see a few figures heading towards her. One of them everybody recognises, but Morgan doesn't. The lead figure stopped and the others started bowing in front of her.

"Are you god?" Morgan asked.

"I am the goddess of Voyager, all hail me," the woman said. The people around her continued to bow and repeat her name.

"What am I doing here? What the hell was I going to do before? Am I dead or am I hallucinating?" Morgan asked.

"Calm down. You have many questions, and I can answer the first and third question, but only you can answer the second one," the woman replied.

"Well?" Morgan asked.

"You're neither dead or hallucinating, we are in a telepathic link. Secondly you are here so I can warn you of danger and so I can make a really cool appearance," the woman replied.

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Morgan asked.

"Your crew has fallen under Cupid's spell, but your crew may be killed if you don't warn them," the woman replied.

"Cupid's spell? How can that kill them, well they can die of embarrasment," Morgan asked.

"Some aliens have abused the spell and they're using it to capture ships and kill it's crew. You and the others on the planet are the only ones who can stop them. I suppose others on your crew were not affected by the spell, they can help too," the woman replied.

"Wait a second, how can we be in a telepathic link? I'm human, I'm not telepathic," Morgan asked.

"Er.. it's a long story, maybe we should.. freeze frame!" the woman yelled. The entire scene just freezed.

**Will Morgan and co save Voyager from Cupid's spell? Will we ever find out what happened between Morgan & Craig? Is Cilla finally gone from our lives? Will the ones on the planet get infected with the spell? And will we ever find out who this mysterious person is?**

"Oh come on, it's pretty obvious," the woman said.

"Is it?" Morgan asked.

**Find out next time, on Fifth Voyager...**

"Hang on a sec, this isn't a two parter," Morgan said. Marill & Charizard appeared.

"Shh, we're trying to sound dramatic," Charizard said.

"This is a two parter episode, all the suckers thought this was a one parter," Marill whispered.

"Er.. Marill, people will be reading this," Charizard said.

"Oh s! Fine you all win, here's the second part, and I'll try to keep Charizard away from the keyboard," Marill grumbled.

"Haha, you can try," Charizard laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Spell

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Charizard as himself  
Jennifer Lien as Kes  
Jake Wood as Sid the Psycho

**Written By**  
Marill & Charizard

**Written**  
15th July 2001

**Edited**  
26th January 2005

**Episode Based In**  
September 2376 (early season 7)

**Last time on** **Fifth** **Voyager**  
Tom organised a Blind Date show. Morgan & Craig, Jessie & James, Tom & Seven and Emma & Chakotay had to go to an alien villa when they won the game. An alien ship cast a love spell on Voyager. Morgan fell unconscious and she met a mysterious woman.

**And now the conclusion**  
**The** **strange misty place:**  
The woman, Morgan and the bowing people were still stuck in the freeze frame. Suddenly everything unfroze.

"Well?" Morgan asked.

"Well what?" the woman replied.

"You haven't answered my question yet," Morgan said.

"What question?" the woman asked.

"How come we're in a telepathic link when I'm not telepathic?" Morgan asked.

"Oh well, I was saving this bit for the second part," the woman said.

"Yeah, why was there two parts?" Morgan asked.

"The first part was getting rather long," the woman replied.

"So, can you explain the link now?" Morgan asked.

"It's rather a long and complicated story mind," the woman replied.

"It's ok. It's either this or kissing Craig. Go ahead," Morgan said.

The woman thought, "if she didn't want to kiss Craig, why did she nearly?"

"Well, firstly do you know who I am?" the woman asked.

"You remind me of that Vitera girl from Upendi," Morgan replied.

"That's probably because it was the same actress. I am Kes," the woman said.

"None of the wiser," Morgan muttered.

"Lets just say I was replaced by the Barbie Girl," Kes said.

"Oh, you're the ex cast member mum told me about," Morgan said.

"Yes, that's right. Anyway I was there when you were born. When I saw you I had a vision. I saw that you would be split into two girls. I knew that people wouldn't see you as separate individuals so I thought I had to do something. When I was planning what I could do Q arrived and he told me he had given your younger self some sort of power that would separate the two of you. I knew that wouldn't be enough. So when I was in Sickbay I injected some of my blood into you so you would get powers like me," Kes said.

"What kind of power are we talking about here?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know what Q gave Kiara. He only told me that when you were assimilated the power would deteriate in you but not in Kiara. She will not get the powers you'll get. Ocampans like me have the power of the mind. We can read people's thoughts, create telepathic links like this, sense other people's feelings, move things without even touching them, create fire with our minds, see visions of the past and future. This is just the beginning. It comes sudden, but I know that since you're a Slayer you have the power to control them," Kes said.

"I take it, you're just telling me of these powers now because of that threat you mentioned," Morgan said.

"Yes. Your powers are developing quickly now. Your Slayer strength and Ocampan mind power will help save your crew. I am warning you though, Cupid's Spell maybe released on the planet at anytime when all eight of you are in the same room. If you separate all your commbadges maybe that'll confuse the aliens. Or you could destroy one or two of them," Kes said.

"Thanks, I'll do that. You've been a great help. I'll tell my mum when I get back," Morgan said.

"She wont be interested, the spell is strong where she is. There are others who aren't affected, but I can't tell who they are," Kes said.

"We can find out. Thanks for all your help. I really don't see why they got rid of you and replaced you with a Barbie Doll. You're a million times nicer than her," Morgan said.

"The odds are low when you're trying to find somebody more annoying than her," Kes said.

"That's true," Morgan said.

"It's time for me to leave, the link is weakening. Good luck," Kes said.

**The ferry:**  
Psoni and Craig were sitting near Morgan when she woke up. She quickly sat up.

"Are you okay, Morgan?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, I was in a telepathic link, and I saw Kes," Morgan replied.

"How can that be possible, you're not telepathic?" Craig asked.

"I am, Kes gave me powers like hers. If you don't believe me I'll tell you that you're thinking about what nearly happened before I collapsed," Morgan said.

"Yeah, I would be as well," Psoni muttered.

"And you're thinking that my dad looked like a big T'Arian ape," Morgan said.

"Uhoh, no I wasn't," Psoni said quietly.

"Anyway Kes told me that Voyager has been infected by a love spell and these aliens are going to attack Voyager," Morgan said.

"I was wondering why the Doctor wouldn't listen to me when I contacted him," Craig said.

"He must be infected too. I wonder who he fell in love with," Morgan muttered.

"Probably himself," Craig said.

"No change there then," Morgan said.

**Back on Voyager:**  
Kiara and Naomi were feeling extremely ill as they walked through the corridors. They heard the turbo lift doors open and they rushed over to the lift. The doors were open but the lift wasn't there. They saw somebody climbing up the shaft. He looked down and grinned.

"Cool, the lift's coming up!" he squealed.

"Get up there now!" a girl's voice yelled in a panicky voice. The guy quickly climbed onto the deck, Faye was next to come out. The lift arrived not long afterwards but the doors did not open again. "If you want to be killed by the turbolift, do it when I'm not there," Faye said. The guy moaned. Naomi recognised him but Kiara didn't.

"Ohno, Sid the Psycho," Naomi muttered.

"Who?" Kiara asked.

"The guy who's got a death wish, he was a regular in Before Fifth Voyager," Naomi replied.

"When this is over, does any of you ladies want to go absailing off a huge mountain on the holodeck, without the safeties on and without a rope?" Sid asked.

"No," Kiara, Naomi and Faye replied.

"What's going on, everywhere I go there's people kissing. That's why we couldn't take the turbolift, a couple had taken over it," Faye said.

"I don't know, it was really disgusting on the Bridge," Naomi replied.

**Meanwhile:**  
Danny ran into Engineering. She saw everyone but B'Elanna was kissing someone. B'Elanna came up to her.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" B'Elanna asked.

"We detected this alien ship, it fired something at us then all of a sudden everybody but me where making out with someone," Danny replied.

"Have you seen anybody else who's not affected?" B'Elanna asked.

"Only the kids. Have you seen Ian anywhere?" Danny replied. She started to walk around the room. B'Elanna tried to stop her but it was too late. She saw Ian kissing Lisa. Danny stormed over and she slapped Ian hard on the face. He didn't even notice.

"I've tried to separate everybody but nothing works. The strangest thing of all is that a few couples hated each other before this happened. It looks like this alien weapon makes you fall in love with the person nearest to you. The question is, why weren't you and me infected?" B'Elanna asked.

"For you it might be because you're pregnant, or you weren't near enough to a guy. With me there was not an even amount of people on the Bridge. You're lucky that Tom isn't on Voyager," Danny said.

"Yeah, but what's stopping the aliens infecting the planet too?" B'Elanna muttered.

**The planet:**  
"Morgan to Janeway," Morgan said as she tapped her commbadge.

In: "What is it Morgan? I'm kind of busy!" Kathryn's voice yelled.

"I need to talk to you," Morgan said.

In: "Later!"

The transmission cut off.

"Kes was right, she's not interested. Maybe I should tell dad when we get back," Morgan said.

"Good idea," Craig said.

**Later that night, the living room in the villa:**  
Tom and Annika were arguing. Jessie and James were watching and taking bets, while drinking vodka. Chakotay was yelling at Emma because she had drunk all of his whiskey. Morgan and Craig were taking turns on the Game Boy.

"You're just a stupid blonde bimbo!" Tom yelled.

"You're irrelevant!" Annika yelled back.

"Is that the best you can do?" Tom asked. Annika slapped him hard in the face.

"Ha! I said she would hit him first, pay up," Jessie said and she held her hand out. James groaned and he gave her another bottle of vodka. She started drinking from the bottle.

"I bet that he compares her to a Barbie Doll," James said.

"You're on," Jessie said.

"This time, it's worth two bottles," James said.

"Deal," Jessie said.

"Emma, how could you drink all of that whiskey in one go?" Chakotay asked angrily.

"Cos I could, have you got anymore?" Emma asked in a drunken way.

"No, you bloody drunk it all!" Chakotay yelled.

"Oh, can I have a chain-saw then?" Emma asked.

"Of course you bloody well can't!" Chakotay yelled.

"You're a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world!" Tom sang. Annika hit him again.

"Pay up," James said.

"This game's not fair!" Jessie cried. She handed two bottles over to James.

"It's always not fair when you're losing," James said.

"That's right isn't it," Jessie said. Morgan stood up and she handed the Game Boy to Craig.

"I'm going to dye my hair now, it still feels like it's burning," Morgan said as she felt the back of her head.

"What colour are you going to do it?" Jessie asked.

"Wait and see," Morgan said and she entered one of the six doors in the room.

"I bet blue," Jessie said.

"I bet two bottles that it's going to be red," James said.

"I bet orange!" Craig yelled.

"Fine, anymore bets?" Jessie asked. Tom and Annika didn't reply since they were too busy killing each other. Emma was just dancing to nothing in particular, Chakotay was nearly pulling his hair out. "I take that as a no then," Jessie said.

Craig thought, "those two bottles are as good as mine. I saw Morgan buying the orange dye."

**Meanwhile on the alien ship:**  
"A few of those crewmembers on the planet have disappeared, the others aren't in the same room," the alien said.

"Then we'll just have to deploy the virus around the entire area," the alien Captain said.

"But sir, if it did infect all eight then the virus will only last one night," the alien said.

"Just do it, we can't have the crewmembers on the planet help their crewmates," the alien Captain ordered.

"Aye sir," the alien said.

**Ten** **minutes later on the planet:**  
"I got a headache," Craig moaned and he stepped out of the room. Annika and Tom were still arguing. Chakotay was trying to force coffee down Emma's throat to sober her up. Jessie and James were really drunk and they were trying to set up a Twister board.

There was a flash of light and just like Voyager, disgusting things were taking place. The light continued to spread around the entire area.

**Later that night:**  
The spell was still on strong, both on Voyager and in the villa. Nearly everyone was, er.. making out still. Since Marill had taken over writing the story was starting to go back to a PG rating.

Morgan and Craig were in their room. Morgan stepped out of the bedroom. Her hair was now bright orange and it was cut really short. She looked half asleep. Craig was still playing on the Game Boy while he was sitting on the couch.

"Die, Scyther, die!" Craig yelled at the Game Boy. He turned his head and he saw Morgan. "Oh hi, Morgan, love the hair," Craig said and he turned back to the Game Boy.

"Did you see a weird flash of light a few hours ago? It woke me up," Morgan asked.

"Yeah I did, I have no idea what it was," Craig replied with his eyes still glued to the Game Boy screen.

"Well at least those idiots aren't yelling anymore, I couldn't sleep very well because of them," Morgan muttered as she yawned. She headed towards the door. She opened it and then she quickly closed it again. She turned around to look Craig's way, with a disgusted look on her face. "Oh.. my.. god."

"What's wrong?" Craig asked.

"I saw Emma & Chakotay, and Tom & Annika kissing," Morgan muttered. Craig managed to pull himself away from the Game Boy screen. He switched it off.

"You're joking, right?" Craig asked. He stood up and he headed towards the door.

"No I'm not, the love spell must have affected them. Believe me, you don't want to see," Morgan replied. Craig gently pushed Morgan out of the way and he opened the door.

"Oh my god!" he yelled. He walked out of the room. Morgan groaned and she followed him out.

"That light must of been the spell being cast," Morgan said.

"But how come we aren't affected?" Craig asked.

"I was in a different room to you when the spell was cast. Maybe we were too far apart from each other for the spell to work," Morgan replied.

"Okay then, what should we do about this, it's making me feel ill," Craig asked.

"I don't know. Hang on a sec, where's Jessie and James?" Morgan asked. Craig turned pale.

"I don't think we want to know. They were kinda drunk before the spell was cast. And you know what they're like when they're just drunk, imagine the love spell added to that," Craig muttered.

"I've got an idea, Kes said that there were a few people not affected like us," Morgan said. She pulled her commbadge out of her pocket, and she tapped it gently. "Morgan to anyone on Voyager."

In: "Morgan, is that you? What's going on down there?" B'Elanna's voice asked.

"Lets just say the spell's hit here, and me and Craig are not affected. What about you?" Morgan replied.

In: "Well, so far we've discovered that the spell doesn't affect kids and people who are not near enough to the opposite sex. There's me, Kiara, Naomi, Danny, Faye and Sid that are not affected. So is it just you two who aren't affected?" B'Elanna asked.

"Well, me and Craig were in different rooms when it happened. We don't know where Jessie and James are, lets hope they were in a different room when it happened too. They were kinda drunk before hand," Morgan replied.

In: "Crap, we all know where they would be if they were drunk and infected," Danny's voice said.

"Where do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"You don't want to know. The writers are already having a hell of a time trying to keep this a PG," Craig replied.

"Fine, can you beam us aboard Voyager?" Morgan asked.

In: "We're not in any place too. We can't get anywhere because couples like Thompson and O'Hara have taken over turbolifts. We'll try the jeffries tube, but it will take a while," B'Elanna's voice replied.

"You have to hurry, the aliens have probably already boarded the ship, and they'll try to take over the ship," Morgan said.

In: "If that's true, we'll never know they're aboard unless we see any of them. How do you know about the aliens?" B'Elanna asked.

"Long story. You're going to have to get a cure for the spell," Morgan replied.

In: "Easier said than done. Danny slapped Ian on the face and it didn't get him to snap out of it. It'll take one hell of a cure to get the spell off," B'Elanna said.

In: "Uhoh, we certainly have company," Faye said. The commlink went off.

"They're in trouble, lets hope the spell wears off over time," Craig said.

**The next day, on the planet:**  
The crewmembers woke up in different parts of the room.

"Oh god my head is annoying the hell out of me," Emma moaned as she sat up.

"Her head's taken Annika's job," Tom muttered. Annika just replied with a growl. Everyone but Emma stood up.

"Does anybody remember what happened last night, after the flash?" Chakotay asked.

"No," Tom muttered. The others shook their heads. The door opened and Jessie & James walked into the room. "You two look a wreck, which side of the bed did you wake up on?" Tom asked.

"Bed? I woke up on the floor," James muttered.

"It was the couch for me," Jessie said.

"Hmm, that explains it then," Tom muttered.

"How many bottles did you drink last night?" Chakotay asked.

"Around twenty.. each," James replied. Morgan and Craig walked into the room.

"Oh, you're normal again," Morgan said. Everyone stared at her in a funny way.

"What are you talking about Lene?" Annika asked.

"You were all infected with an alien spell, Bonnika," Morgan replied.

"Stop calling me that!" Annika yelled.

"Shut up or I'll drop a chain-saw on you again!" Morgan yelled back.

"Girls, stop it. What kind of spell?" Chakotay asked.

"You don't want to know," Craig replied.

"Craig, if you say that line one more time I'm going to hit you, hard," Morgan said. Jessie ran out of the room looking like she was going to be sick.

"What's up with her?" Emma asked.

"Probably a hangover kicking in," Tom replied. James followed Jessie out of the room.

"Morgan, have you tried contacting Voyager at all?" Chakotay asked.

"Yeah but everyone is infected with the same spell still. Well almost everybody," Morgan replied.

"Is it a harmful spell?" Chakotay asked.

"I think it is since the aliens are using it to distract the crew while they take over the ship," Morgan replied.

"We have to find a way to get back on the ship," Craig said.

"Who isn't infected with the spell?" Chakotay asked.

"They can't help us, they'll have enough problems already," Morgan replied. James and Jessie came back into the room. Chakotay walked up to them.

"Are you okay, Jessie?" he asked.

"No, I feel like I'm going to die," Jessie replied.

"Tom, try and help her. I'll try and contact whoever is not affected," Chakotay said. Tom groaned and he walked over to Jessie. "Who's not infected?" Chakotay asked again.

"B'Elanna, Kiara, Naomi, Danny, Faye and some guy called Sid," Morgan replied.

"Ohno, not Sid the Psycho," Tom muttered.

"Lets hope he doesn't cause any bother," Chakotay said.

**Voyager, B'Elanna's Quarters:**  
"Oh come on, lets get into a phaser battle with the aliens!" Sid yelled.

"No, we're trying to hide from them while we come up with a plan," Danny said.

"That's no fun," Sid moaned.

"Would you two shut up, I'm trying to concentrate," B'Elanna growled.

"Er.. where's the kids," Faye muttered to herself.

"Ohno, Faye! I told you to watch them!" B'Elanna yelled.

"Oops," Faye muttered.

"Oh come on, one phaser fight," Sid moaned.

"No!" B'Elanna yelled.

"Will you stop yelling, we'll get found," Danny said.

"Fine. Sid, why don't you and Danny check if the corridor's clear. If it is we can try to get to Engineering and beam our people up here. We can use all the help we can get," B'Elanna said.

"Oh yes! Then we can get into a fight!" Sid giggled.

"No fights!" B'Elanna yelled.

"Shh," Danny whispered.

"Get him out of here and I may not yell," B'Elanna muttered. Danny dragged Sid out of the room.

**The alien ship:**  
"Captain, we've got most of the crew," the alien said.

"Most of them? I want all of them!" the Captain snapped.

"Well there's still the eight on the planet, and there's four crewmembers that aren't affected by the spell somewhere onboard the ship," the alien said.

"Find them now!" the Captain yelled.

"Aye sir," the alien said.

**Meanwhile:**  
The entire crew were inside a large prison. They were all unconscious. There were a few guards outside the forcefields. A few members of the crew started to wake up.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he sat up.

"It looks like we're in some sort of prison," Lilly replied. Kathryn stood up and she walked towards the forcefield.

"I demand to know why we've been imprisoned," Kathryn said to one of the guards.

"My Captain wants your ship to trade," the guard said.

"Captain, I've checked around. The crew on the planet aren't here and neither are B'Elanna, Danny and Faye," Tuvok said.

"Why isn't there a certain someone running against the force field, causing trouble?" Harry asked.

"Cos it looks like Sid the Psycho isn't here," Tani muttered.

"The Doctor isn't here either," Lilly said.

"Lets hope they're okay. They're our only hope," Kathryn said.

**Engineering:**  
The entire room was dark. A crack of light suddenly shone on the ground when the door opened. Four shadow figures snuck into the room. One console near the warp core came to life.

"Danny, try to get the transporters on-line," B'Elanna ordered. Danny walked over to the next station and it came to life.

"Why is no aliens here, I wanted to fight them?" Sid asked as he carried a big gun.

"They probably heard you were coming," Faye muttered.

"Why don't you stand guard outside the door," B'Elanna said.

"Anything for you, ladies," Sid said and he left the room.

"Thank god for that," Danny muttered as she worked on the console. B'Elanna came up to her.

"How are you getting on?" B'Elanna asked.

"I'm stuck on that damn screensaver again," Danny muttered.

"Try Janeway," B'Elanna said. Danny typed in Janeway in the password place. The screensaver disappeared. "She still hasn't changed it ever since 'Fear' you see," B'Elanna said.

"Well, I've got transporters on-line but there's a virus inside it. It'll beam them aboard but I don't know where abouts," Danny said.

"That means that some may be captured," Faye said as she walked up to B'Elanna and Danny.

"Yeah but some might be lucky to be beamed to a good place. Try beaming two at a time, they all may appear in different places," B'Elanna said.

"Okay, but we risk having a few captured," Danny said.

"It's a risk we have to take," B'Elanna said. Danny nodded and she worked at the console. B'Elanna tapped her commbadge to tell the people on the planet.

**Deck 5:**  
Tom and Annika appeared in the middle of the corridor. They heard footsteps.

"Oh great, why did I have to be teamed with Annika, with these writers writing this episode it's a death trap," Tom muttered. A few aliens with big guns appeared from around the corner. They started firing on the pair. Annika got shot in the stomach and she collapsed.

"Surrender, or you'll suffer the same fate," one alien said.

"Damn writers, fine I surrender," Tom muttered. The aliens grabbed him by the arms and they dragged him away leaving Annika to rot once again.

**The Mess Hall:**  
James was trying to get the doors open while Jessie just stood there looking like she was ready to collapse.

"I can't get this bloody fng door to open," James said as he walked away from the door.

"I'll try," Jessie said.

"You can't even open a tin of beans that are already open," James said.

"Hey! I'm quite strong actually," Jessie said and she headed over to the door. James took a hold of her arm and he easily pulled her backwards.

"You are when you're not ill," James said.

"I'm not bloody ill!" Jessie snapped.

"Prove it then, hit me," James said.

"You haven't done anything," Jessie said.

"Er.. what if I insulted you?" James asked.

"That'll do," Jessie said.

"Er.. did you know that Jessie is a boy's name too," James said. Jessie hit him but not very hard.

"Told you, I'm fine," Jessie said.

"It didn't even hurt," James said.

"I'm not bloody ill! Get the point!" Jessie yelled. They both heard banging on the door at one end of the room.

"Uhoh, we've got company," James said.

"I feel dizzy," Jessie muttered.

The doors exploded and three aliens ran into the room. They noticed that nobody was in the room. They looked around. One had a tricorder and he scanned around. He pointed towards Neelix's kitchen. The others ran over to it. One walked inside and he collapsed to the floor. The others smelt something disgusting, it smelt like leola root stew. They held their noses and they went in. They noticed Neelix's Leola Root Stew on the floor, they then heard the small door open and close. So they ran out.

Meanwhile James and Jessie were quickly heading down the corridor out of the Mess Hall.

"That bloody door was open and you were trying to open that bigger door!" Jessie snapped.

"Don't yell at me, everybody forgets about that door," James said. They both turned the corner, Jessie started to slow down so she stopped. She put her hand on the wall for support. James rushed back over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've got that dizzy feeling again," Jessie replied. They both heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Jessie tried to step away from the wall but she lost her balance. James managed to catch her but the aliens had already caught up with them.

"Surrender and no one need be hurt," one alien said. The rest of the aliens took a hold of them roughly and they dragged them both away.

**Deck 6:**  
Emma was picking up a few phaser rifles from the storage locker.

"Chakotay to Morgan," Chakotay said as he tapped his commbadge.

In: "Go ahead." Morgan said.

"Where are you now?" Chakotay asked.

In: "Cargo Bay 1, have you heard from anyone else?" Morgan replied.

"No, according to internal sensors Tom, Annika, Jessie and James are not on board the ship anymore. Danny, B'Elanna, Faye and Sid are on Deck 5 now," Chakotay said.

In: "We can meet here to figure out what the hell we're going to do," Morgan said.

"Good idea, Emma and I have weapons," Chakotay said.

In: "Great, Morgan out," Morgan said.

"Er.. Chakotay," Emma said. Chakotay turned to look her way. About five aliens were facing them with weapons aimed at them. Emma was already aiming a rifle at them but it was obvious that she wouldn't win against five.

"Hand over the weapons and nobody gets hurt," one alien said. Emma got ready to fire the rifle but Chakotay pushed the rifle down.

"It's no good," Chakotay muttered.

**Deck 5:**  
Danny and Sid caught up with B'Elanna and Faye.

"Morgan and Craig are beaming to our position soon," Danny said.

"Is that all that's left of the eight crewmembers we beamed here?" B'Elanna asked angrily.

"I'm afraid so," Danny muttered.

"Uhoh, that can't be good," Faye said quietly. Morgan and Craig appeared in front of them.

"Please tell me you two have good news," B'Elanna said.

"Well sort of. I thought that the Doctor might still be in Sickbay, maybe he can go around the ship and get more weapons without the risk of being shot himself," Morgan said.

"That's a good idea but we haven't been able to contact Sickbay," B'Elanna said.

"It's the only plan we have at the moment," Craig said.

"Fine, lets get to Sickbay," B'Elanna said.

**Sickbay:**  
B'Elanna, Morgan, Craig, Danny, Faye & Sid snuck inside Sickbay.

"Sid, stand guard outside again," B'Elanna ordered.

"Okeydokey!" Sid giggled and he ran back outside.

"Computer activate the EMH," Morgan said. The Doctor appeared out of nowhere.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," the Doctor said.

"I'll tell you about the emergency Doc, the ship is being taken over by aliens and we are the only ones left," B'Elanna said.

"What! Everyone is dead!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"No you dip stick! They've been taken captive, we need to retake control of the ship, in order to do that we need your help," Morgan said angrily.

"What kind of help are we talking about here?" the Doctor asked.

"You're invulnerable to phaser fire. You have to get weapons for us so we'll be a lot safer when we're re-taking the ship," B'Elanna said.

"Only Sid has a weapon and he wont let go of it," Danny said.

"I've got a better idea, follow me," the Doctor said and he walked into the lab. Everyone followed him inside. The Doctor pressed a few controls and an unconscious alien rematerialised on the floor. "When the aliens raided Sickbay they managed to take the Captain but they were unable to get me. I managed to sedate this one. I was working on a way to disable the aliens before more aliens arrived and deactivated me," the Doctor said.

"Disable the aliens? We need to kill them," Morgan said.

"That is out of the question. We can still take control of this ship without killing anybody," the Doctor said.

"How do we do that?" B'Elanna asked.

"I discovered that the love virus they placed on the ship actually can do damage to them. That is why they had to wait a few hours before boarding the ship. If we find a way to reproduce the virus we can infect all the aliens on this ship. They wont be too badly hurt, but it will make them want to leave the ship," the Doctor said.

"How can we infect the entire ship without infecting us at the same time?" Morgan asked.

"I would think you would already know the answer to that. The virus doesn't work if you are not close enough to the opposite sex. You all just have to be at the right place at the right time," the Doctor replied.

"Second question, how can we reproduce the virus?" Morgan asked.

"All of you were infected with the virus, but the virus should of been fought off by your immune systems. A Borg crewmember, however, will still have the virus inside their systems. Don't ask me for a scientific explanation but it happens to be true, according to the simulation," the Doctor said.

"Great, why do I always have to be the one who's experimented on," Morgan muttered. The Doctor picked up a hypospray and he pushed it into Morgan's neck.

"Now I have to find a way to increase the amount, it shouldn't take long," the Doctor said. He worked at the console.

"It better not. Even though we masked our commbadge signals they can still find us," B'Elanna said. The Doctor walked over to the replicator and a couple of full hyposprays appeared. He handed one to each crewmember.

"This is the virus in liquid form. All you'll have to do is put it through the environmental systems. But at the moment it's off line on several decks. A few of you will have to goto the Bridge to fix it," the Doctor said.

"We can't go there, that's where aliens will more than likely be," B'Elanna said.

"I'll go, I'll just beat them up if they try to touch me," Morgan said.

"They have weapons," Craig said.

"Yeah, and I have a plan," Morgan said.

"Maybe Sid should go with you, since he already has a weapon," B'Elanna said.

"I'll go to," Craig said.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Even if you're a Slayer, who has telekinetic powers, you're still vulnerable. I think you need more than Sid to go with you on this mission," Craig replied.

"Fine, he'll go with you too. Danny and Faye will come with me to Environmental Control," B'Elanna said.

**The Bridge:**  
The alien Captain was sitting in Kathryn's chair, several other aliens were at the stations.

"Captain, three of the humans are in the turbolift. They're heading up here," one alien said.

"They're so stupid. They really think we don't know about the virus, cut the power to the lifts," the Captain ordered.

"Aye sir," the alien said.

**The turbolift:**  
The turbolift suddenly stopped in it's tracks and the lights dimmed.

"Crap, what do we do now?" Craig asked.

"Don't panic, I was hoping they'd do this," Morgan said. She pulled off the panel next to the door. She tried to use the controls but nothing would work.

Morgan thought, "to hell with this bull s."

She used her assimilations tubules to assimilate the panel. It sparked a couple of times, she removed her tubules just before the panel exploded. They heard the emergency panel open on the ceiling.

"We need to get up there," Morgan said to Craig. He nodded at her. Sid just looked bored.

Craig held out his hands to Morgan. She placed her hand on his arm to steady herself as she put her right foot onto his hand. She then pushed herself onto both of his hands, he managed to push her up and she climbed out of the shaft. She held out her hand. Craig took it and she managed to pull him up easily. Then she held out her hand for Sid. She pulled him up with no trouble at all.

"Who are you anyway? Super Woman?" Sid asked.

"Sort of," Morgan replied. She headed over to the ladder and she started to climb up it. The two lads just followed her up. They reached the top of the shaft. "Right guys, I'm going to open this door. One of you has to be up here too to shoot," Morgan said.

"Ooh, ooh, pick me," Sid said.

"That's good, I was looking forward to throwing you," Morgan said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sid asked. Morgan grabbed his arm and she pulled him up higher so he was more level to her.

"Try grabbing onto the edge of the shaft," Morgan said. Sid moaned and he grabbed onto a sticky out bit, that was near the turbolift door, with one hand. He looked down, it was a long way down.

"Cool!" he yelled.

"What's so cool?" Craig asked.

"It's a long way down," Sid replied.

"You can jump down the shaft another time, dick head," Morgan muttered. She climbed further up the ladder until she was more level to the turbolift door.

"How are you going to open the door if you can't reach it?" Craig asked.

"No time to explain, you can ask Kes later. Sid, get ready to fire," Morgan said. Sid aimed his rifle at the door. Morgan moved her right hand to the right and suddenly the doors opened. "Now!" she yelled.

Sid fired his rifle like mad. Loads of innocent aliens dropped to the floor. Morgan threw herself to the other side of the shaft and she climbed out of it. Sid kept firing past her. "Okay, you can stop now, moron," Morgan said when Sid had stunned everyone on the Bridge. Sid climbed out of the shaft. Craig climbed out after him.

"That was cool, how did you open the door?" Craig asked.

"Kes said that some of the powers I would develop would be the ability to move things without even touching them," Morgan replied. Craig went over to the Engineering Station and he started to work on it. The Tactical station started making beeping noises. Sid went over to it.

"We've got more company, there's eight more aliens in the turbolift. They must of gotten power back to it quickly," Sid said.

"I just need a few more minutes," Craig said.

In: "Torres to Janeway, status!" B'Elanna said.

"We're on the Bridge, but we need a few more minutes to fix the environmental systems," Morgan replied.

In: "Hurry, aliens are on their way here," Danny said.

"Craig, you keep trying to fix the environmental systems, we'll keep the jerks occupied," Morgan said.

"Cool, more shooting!" Sid squealed. He picked up his rifle again and he aimed it at the already broken door.

"Morgan, I've got an idea," Craig said.

"It'll have to wait," Morgan said as the turbolift arrived. Sid went nuts with the rifle again, at least this time Morgan had her fair share with the fight. One tried to hit her but she picked him up and threw him across the Bridge. He nearly landed on Craig.

"Morgan, try not to throw guys at me!" Craig yelled. She didn't hear, she was too busy beating the crap out of somebody else. The guy that nearly landed on Craig got back up. He went over to Craig but another guy went flying over and he landed on top of the first guy. Sid shot down the last alien who had landed on top of the other guy Morgan had thrown.

"What was your plan then?" Morgan asked.

"Well it's simple, they'll have to lower their shields to evacuate. We can beam the crew back on board while they do that," Craig said.

"Fine, have you nearly finished?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, almost," Craig said.

"You'd better be quick, aliens are not far from Engineering," Sid said. Craig continued to work at the console, it started making beepy noises.

"Got it," Craig said. Morgan ran into the Ready Room.

Meanwhile all the aliens on the ship were in total agony.

"They're shields are down, and they're arming weapons," Sid said. Craig rushed over to the helm.

"Fire phasers, and start beaming the crew back aboard," Craig ordered.

"Okeydokey," Sid said. Morgan came back onto the Bridge just as the alien ship fired. Since the shields were down the alien's weapon fire did a lot of damage to the lower hull.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well they're evacuating the crew of the ship but we have to have our shields down, so this battle's going to be a little messy," Craig replied.

"Fire torpedoes at them. Our weapons fire should cause them some damage too," Morgan ordered. She headed over to the opps station.

"A lot though. With their shields down we could easily destroy their ship, killing our crew in the process. It's the same with us," Craig said.

"Then they wont risk damaging us too much either. Sid, how many more to go?" Morgan said.

"The aliens have over a hundred crewmembers onboard, we've got about sixty more to get. Unfortunately they've got faster transporters," Sid replied.

"Where's their transporter controls?" Morgan asked.

"The higher deck, why?" Sid asked.

"You stupid twit, if you damage them it could slow them down," Craig said.

"Oh, right," Sid said.

Voyager fired a torpedo towards the top of the alien ship. There was a large explosion.

"Well?" Morgan asked.

"Well we didn't know that their warp core was near by there, and we've kind of started a core breach. They will explode in five minutes," Sid replied.

"That's just so typical," Morgan muttered.

"How many more to go?" Craig asked.

"Thirty," Sid replied.

"You'd better hurry up," Morgan said.

The alien ship fired a few torpedos at Voyager. They seriously damaged the hull.

"If we don't hurry we'll be destroyed as well," Craig said.

"Sid!" Morgan yelled.

"I've got them," Sid said.

"Craig, get us out of here, as fast as we can go and get our shields up!" Morgan ordered.

Voyager quickly turned around and flew off. The alien ship suddenly exploded. A shockwave emerged from the explosion and it hit Voyager. The shockwave pushed it forward violently. The shockwave eventually died down. But Voyager was in shambles.

"Morgan, you've done it again," Craig muttered.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"You've damaged the ship really bad again," Craig replied.

"At least we're still alive, that's something to be thankful for," Morgan said angrily.

"That was just so cool!" Sid exclaimed.

"Morgan to Engineering," Morgan said. All she heard was B'Elanna screaming.

In: "Morgan, beam B'Elanna to Sickbay now!" Danny yelled.

"Oh great," Morgan muttered.

In: "Janeway to Morgan, what the hell have you done to my ship!" Kathryn yelled.

"Oh here we go again," Craig said.

**Six hours later:**  
B'Elanna was lying on the biobed, Tom was standing next to her and he was holding her hand. She suddenly screamed out again and so did Tom, she almost crushed his hand. They both heard a baby crying.

"That's it, I've got the child," the Doctor said. B'Elanna and Tom finally relaxed. The Doctor was holding a small baby. "It's a boy," he said happily. He handed the baby over to B'Elanna.

"He's got your nose," B'Elanna said. The baby stopped crying when B'Elanna rocked him.

"What are you going to call him?" the Doctor asked.

"We decided on Bryan if it was a boy," Tom replied.

"Well congratulations," the Doctor said.

**_Captains Log Supplemental: Life aboard Voyager is slowly returning to normal. The _****_events that took place on Voyager during the spell is unknown to most of the crew. The Doctor tells me that everyone who was infected has lost their memories of the event including himself. Repairs are going well and Voyager will be in perfect condition in a few hours._**

**Marill's house:**  
Marill and Charizard were still sitting at the computer. Raichu and Vulpix came into the room.

"Haven't you finished it yet?" Raichu asked.

"It kinda crashed when we were saving it, so we only got up to the log. So we're finishing the story off again," Marill replied.

"Why is there knife marks in the tower?" Raichu asked.

"Marill tried stabbing it when it crashed," Charizard replied. Marill looked innocent.

"I did not," she said sweetly.

"Marill, that doesn't work when you're wearing that 'Flippin mental' tee-shirt," Vulpix said.

"Mental but not aggressive," Marill said.

"So, aren't you writing the last scene?" Raichu asked.

"This is the last scene," Marill replied.

"So why aren't we in the cast list?" Raichu asked.

"Er.. that's because er.. freeze frame!" Charizard yelled. Everything froze and dramatic music started.

**Will the ones not affected by the spell tell the ones affected what happened during the spell? Will that second of last scene in the ****fir****st part ever be explained? Where the hell did Sid come from? And why wasn't Raichu and Vulpix in the cast list. All will be revealed in the next episode of Fifth Voyager!**

**THE END**


End file.
